


Fresh Ink

by Purple_Galaxys_Arts



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: A New Start, Gen, Original Character - Freeform, Original Fiction, bendy and the ink machine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Galaxys_Arts/pseuds/Purple_Galaxys_Arts
Summary: I'm a huge Bendy and the Ink Machine fan and I wanted to create an OC for it, I thought why not start it where the game left off? I've been in a bad funk the whole month of January with not having creativity so this story is the first things I've done in a while so enjoy the story guys.





	Fresh Ink

"Shelby! Honey what did you do!?" Shouted Henry as he pulled his young daughter back from the ink that was spilled on the floor.  
"I don't know daddy! I saw something by the machine and then it happened!" Said young Shelby as she clung to her fathers arm.  
"Joey! Joey come here!" Henry said as he stepped back with Shelby from the ink puddle as Joey wheeled his way into the room to see what was wrong.  
"Shelby activated the old ink machine and it spit that out." Henry said as he jestered to the pile of ink that was moving.  
"Oh my," Joey said as he wheeled closer to Henry and Shelby and looked at the young girl, "Shelby, my dear, you might have started something new. Something I couldn't create. Sweetheart, do you remember the stories of Bendy I told you?" Joey asked as he looked at the young girl.

Shelby looked at Joey as she nodded, "The Darling Demon, Uncle Joey. Did.. did I create something like Bendy..?" Shelby stepped back, backing into her father as she gripped his hands tightly.  
"Not at all Shelby," Joey said as the sudden sound of bubbling and something rising from water was heard, all three looking at the puddle of ink, "Shelby my dear, you've created something a little different than Bendy." Joey said with a smile.  
In the puddle of ink sat a small creature, it had rounded ears, wore an outfit like a ballerina, gloves on its hands, a bow on its mid back, and short tuffs of hair on its head. As it let out a yawn small fangs where revealed on its top set of teeth, as its eyes open it had eyes like Bendys, large circles with a piece missing as it looked at Shelby and smiled wide, a thin mouse like tail swayed back and forth in delight.  
"Shelby, my dear, you've created your own ink creation." Joey said with a small chuckle as he and Henry watched Shelby carefully step toward the ink creature as it let a small coo out and tilted it's head at Shelby.


End file.
